Butch Dog
Butch (formerly known as Spike) is an animated cartoon character, an antropromophic Irish dog and usually a reccuring antagonist. His name was changed to Butch to avoid confusion with Spike from the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Villanous Acts *In his first appearance "Bad Luck Blackie", he maliciously torments a small white innocent kitten. Eventually, he frightens the kitten to obtain the whistle and turns the black cat white to take advantage of his defense and luck, until the kitten turns himself black to save his bodyguard, leading the dog to flee in terror as defeat thanks to the kitten's good luck. *In his first pairing with Droopy being "Wags to Riches" (including remake: "Millionaire Droopy"), a millionaire ends up leaving his fortune to Droopy. Upon the revelation that the fortune will revert to him once Droopy dies, he attempts to take advantage of that to kill Droopy using various deadly traps in order to keep the fortune all to himself. Finally, when he tries to frame Droopy as a mad dog, he thus gets foiled in revenge leading to his defeat. *In "The Chump Champ", he competes against Droopy in a series of athletic contests. Eventually, he decides to cheat his way against Droopy in every round but fails miserably. Until then, he hypocritically frames Droopy for cheating while showing no grattitude to keep the Queen of Sports of his dreams to himself. *In "Daredevil Droopy", Butch's acts of downright villany remains similar to the short above. Only except that he and Droopy are in a competition for a daredevil circus acrobat's job. *In "Droopy's Good Deed", he and Droopy find themselves in a Boy Scout competition to meet President Harry Truman as award. While Droopy tries to be fair while trying to bargain with him in a charismatic manner, Butch shows no grattitude to keep the reward to himself as he tries to murder Droopy with every dirty trick in the book, thus backfiring. *In "Droopy's Double Trouble", Butch asks Droopy if he can put him up for a little since he hasn't been in good luck for quite a while. As Droopy releunctantly agrees, Butch reveals his true colours as he attempts to take advantage of Droopy within everything he has. *In "Deputy Droopy", he and The Wolf attempt to steal gold from the sherrif's safe. Until Droopy comes to the rescue to defeat them. *"Grin and Share It" represents, by far, his biggest role of outright villany. Where he tries to make Droopy believe that their companionship was the biggest thing to come in mind when attempting to have equal shares of gold when mining for it as of 20 years. When they finally struck gold out, Droopy cheers and hopefully manages to have an equal amount of gold for such a loving team they made as celebration. The greedy dog refuses and attempts to murder Droopy to claim all the gold for himself. He therefore snaps at the end after every failed attempt of killing his partner, and maliciously tries to murder Droopy with a failed trick. Leading to his explosive death as karma. *"One Droopy Knight" casts Butch and Droopy as two brave knights attempting to slay a dragon to resuce a princess. As Butch shows off against him, he then becomes foiled as he gets molded into a metal can. *In "Mutts About Racing", Butch and Droopy compete as race car drivers to win $100,000,000. Butch becomes cocky and plans schemes to stop Droopy in the process, but of course, fails miserably in the process as he gets defeated in a severe injury by the end. *In "Droopy Leprechaun", Butch mistakenly confuses Droopy for a real leprechaun. He eventually claims to be unselfish to Droopy despite attempting to take advantage of him to become a millionaire. *In "Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring", Butch appears in a fortunetelling home attempting to steal the ring of Tom's sorcerer owner stuck on Jerry's head to himself. As Tom comes to the rescue against him and the black alley cat, his greediness still shows up but fails miserably. He returns harassing Tom at the end chasing him through the sunset. *In "Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes", he not only antagonizes Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy/Nibbles to kidnap Red as a reward as she gets falsely accused of a crime, but also Droopy as he tried to kill him and get rid of him only to keep the reward and promotion to himself, unlike Droopy who fairly wondered who could've been the real criminal. Until Droopy arrests Moriaty, Tin, Pan, and Alley and chains the greedy dog to a fence while being unaware. Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Articles under construction Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Revived Category:Egotist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Vandals Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Blackmailers Category:Cowards Category:Rogues Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Totalitarians Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Lover Stealers